Silver Rings
by MoonWolf688
Summary: Kagome didn't realize that love had always been there at an arms reach. Is she now too late? sesskag oneshot Au. Please r


A/N- I know that I must finish my other fic but this one shot sesskag just so happened to pop out of my head and I just had to post it. Well hope you peoples like it.

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, though I like to borrow them for the use of fanfictions and sometimes journal entries. I gain absolutely no profit and you therefore cannot sue me. Please enjoy the borrowed characters. This is an AU. The song lyrics are written by Avril and do not belong to me either.

Silver Rings

Kagome got on stage, taking the mike. Her sad brown eyes looked down upon Inuyasha. He sat in one of the booths, his arm around Kikyo. It hurt so bad to see them together. She had loved him so much. And tonight she would sing her heart out. Kagome was willing to take the risk of pouring out all her pain and in front of the people who caused it. Taking a steady breath, she waited for the music to start.

I cannot find a way to describe it

Its there inside

All I do is hide

I wish it would just go away

What would you do

You do if you knew

What would you do

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, hating himself for just standing there. Hating himself for not sweeping the girl of his dreams off her feet. He couldn't. What if she rejected him? As far as he could tell, the girl was still crushed by Inuyasha. Why did she have to waste her affection on someone so worthless when she herself was so pure. Why couldn't it have been him? Why'd he just have to be the friend? Sesshomaru knew why. He had never made his move.

chorus:

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts led back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and fourth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come take me away

Sesshomaru looked at his younger half-brother with loathe...with jealousy? This was a new feeling to him. He looked back to Kagome. She appeared just so sad. He clenched his fist. How could he ease her pain when she was so much out of reach?

I feel like I'm all alone

All by myself I need to get around this

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you

I don't think you'd understand

'Cause no one understands

The silver haired man, fingered the silver band on his pinky finger. Engraved on it was the nickname, Fluffy. Kagome had a matching one but it said, Boo. They were friendship rings the two had bought as children. Now it only fit on his little finger. Sesshomaru would never part with such a ring. It was all he had of Kagome. He looked down at the ring. Why had they drifted so far apart?

chorus:

I'm going no where on and on and

I'm getting no where on and on and on

I'm going no where on and on and off

and on and off and on

Sesshomaru watched Kagome but she was looking at Inuyasha. She had been a fool to fall for the mutt but despite that, his heart went out to her. His stupid younger half-brother had strung her along and then broke her in two, by going out with her best friend; Kikyo. She had cried in his shoulder on that fatal day. He had wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words until she fell asleep. Holding her had seemed just so right. But special moments as so, can't last forever.

chorus:

Take me away

Break me away

Take me away

Kagome walked off stage feeling suffocated. Her song had not even phased him. How could he be so cruel and not care. She could feel herself go pale as the two leaned in for a stomach-wrenching kiss. Kagome rushed outside before she was sick. How could he? From behind someone embraced her. She didn't bother moving; instead she bit the bottom of her lip an attempt of not to cry. It would have done no good. Crying would not have brought Inuyasha back. Besides, she didn't want to have her friend be in constant worry of her.

"Need a ride home?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

Kagome smiled, despite her situation. He was always so nice to her. Which also confused her a little. He seemed to only let down his cold exterior with her. Why?

"Sure." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard the small reply clearly.

Sesshomaru handed her his extra bike helmet as he put on his own. He started up the motorcycle as Kagome clutched her arms around his waist. This was not the first time she had hopped a ride with her silver haired friend and she knew just how fast he liked to go.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at this wanted reaction. It was one of the sole reasons why he rode so fast. "Lets see if we can beat the rain." He replied off-handedly.

Kagome tilted her head up to peer out at the dark clouded sky. When they left the parking lot she shut her eyes tight, resting her head upon his back. Despite Sesshomaru's tendency to speed, they did indeed got caught in the rain. It came down upon them in bucketfuls and the night air was getting chilly. Neither of the two had brought a jacket. Kagome was sure they would freeze to death or at least catch a bad cold.

"My house is closer so we'll just go there." Sesshomaru yelled over his shoulder.

"O-okay," Kagome replied. She clutched the older boy closer, hoping to find some warmth. By the time they got to his house, the two were already soaking wet. Kagome's teeth actually chattered as she walked.

Inside it was nice and warm. Sesshomaru led her upstairs to he room and gave her some dry clothes to change into. He, himself changed in the next room, which just so happened to belong to Inuyasha. Slipping on a pair of black sweat pants, he couldn't help but take notice of a small picture on Inuyasha's desk. It was of Kagome.

"And I'll be taking this," he murmured to himself. Sesshomaru pocketed it before knocking on his bedroom door.

"I'm done, you can come in!" Kagome chirped from the other side.

He opened the door to find the raven haired girl sitting on his bed. She sat there with nothing but his t-shirt on. It was the one he used to wear during high school but it was still quite big on her. It was all black with bold white letters across the chest. It read: Bite Me. Sesshomaru felt tempted to do just that.

Kagome giggled. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh yes, very stylish. Starting a new trend, are we?" He asked teasingly.

"But of course, all the girls shall dress like so." Kagome got up and posed, pretending to model off the t-shirt.

Sesshomaru smiled but looked away. His eyes settled upon his plush carpet. He took a deep breath. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Kagome stopped in mid-pose. "But I-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "And you need not worry about mutt boy coming anywhere near you, I won't let him."

Kagome smiled; a real genuine smile. Sesshomaru felt as if his heart could explode. It couldn't remember ever feeling this way before.

Instead of answering, Kagome sat back down on the bed; staring at the picture on his nightstand. "You still have this?"

Sesshomaru sat down beside her. He looked over at the framed picture. In that photo, him and Kagome had only been nine. It had been the same day they had gotten those rings. "I like to keep it for memory's sake," he replied.

Kagome ran a slender finger down the portrait. "We were so inseparable- what happened?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went downcast. "You seemed to have a thing for Inuyasha and we just sorta drifted away from there," he replied.

"Oh."

"Do you love him?"

"No, I thought I did but it was just a crush. I really don't care for him anymore." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "You really don't mind me staying here with you?"

"Not at all."

Kagome yawned. "Tell me a story Sess. Just like old times, when we were younger." She snuggled closer in his hold.

"Okay, which one?"

"The one with the miko and the taiyoukai that tries to steal her sword but ends up falling for her instead."

Nodding, he pulled the covers around them; getting into a comfortable position. "It was in an impossible situation on an impossible night, in an impossible life, the only possible thing to say-"

A Sesshomaru told a tale of the feudal era times, Kagome slowly nodded off to sleep. "I love you Fluffy." She whispered before her blue eyes fluttered shut.

Sesshomaru gently kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, my love."

THE END!

Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Ja ne!


End file.
